Himura Yukiko
'First Name' Yukiko 'Last Name' Himura 'IMVU Name' IzunaUchiha1990 'Nicknames' Yuki 'Age' 19 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4" 'Weight' 118 lbs 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' While not overly energetic, Yuki can be friendly and generally welcoming to those she first meets. As one gets to know her, they find she's not only friendly, but loyal. She cares about her friends a great deal and would do anything to help them. Still, she doesn't like to be told what to do and will often become annoyed if someone attempts to tell her how she should live her life. She's a bit of a risk taker, preferring to live life while she can, rather than weigh the risks. 'Clan & Rank' Wakahisa Clan Rank: Angel Wings Guitarist 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Guitarist in Angel Wings 'Fighting Style' Kendo Kendo, known as the way of the sword, is based in Japanese sword-fighting. It is a descended of the art of kenjutsu and pulls from multiple schools of swordplay. Its primary technique is that of kiri-oroshi, or the downward cut. This was really Yuki's only extra-curricular activity during her school years. Weapon Of Choice Yuki prefers her katana to any other weapon. Allies/Enemies None 'Background' The Himura family has ran a simple Shinto Temple for generations, handed down from father to son. The family prides itself on its traditions and prefers not to stray too far from their ways. Yuki's mother was a beautiful woman, who took up the life of a Miko beside Yuki's father, the Priest currently running the temple. Yuki's grandmother spent most of Yuki's childhood teaching her and her older sister how to be a proper Miko, so that they may inherit the temple. When Yuki reached her teen years, she began to experience life away from the temple, spending as much time with her friends as possible. She wanted to live her life, rather than spend her time cooped up inside. Her mother and her grandmother didn't take well to her ditching her duties to run off and spend time with her friends. They especially didn't like that she was getting into fights with upper classmen who messed with her friends. Her mother expected her to one day marry a young man who was studying to become a priest so that they may help her sister run the temple. Yuki didn't want that. She wanted her freedom and her life. She loved music and art. She loved Kendo. She wanted to persue these things. Still...she knew her mother would never allow her to follow her dreams. It seemed like her sister, who was practically her best friend, and her father were the only ones who supported her. She only had one option now. To wait until she was done school and leave. After she finished school, she packed up what little things she had, and even took her father's katana, and left. Her parents attempted to convince her to stay, but nothing would stop her now. She found a job at a small cafe and began saving up her money, eventually renting a run-down apartment. Life was pretty good for a while...until one night after work, she was followed by some local thugs. They attempted to convince her to 'show them a good time' for some extra cash. She refused. Not liking to be told no, they attacked her. She managed to fight them off, though not without taking a good number of hits. They took her money...and left her with a black eye. She didn't want to go back to work. Not to that life. She had to find something else. Something better. That's when she saw it. A commercial from some local idol she vaguely remembered from another school, looking for band members. She'd found her calling. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 13: Two Down, Two To Go 'APPROVED BY' Chairwoman Nakayama (talk) 17:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Wakahisa